


Fresh

by Naemi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, implied Hair Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: Closing his eyes, he drew in the smell of ocean, rain, and shampoo.





	Fresh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts).



Elijah let his fingertips crawl up the nape of Orlando's neck and into his wet curls. Closing his eyes, he drew in the smell of ocean, rain, and shampoo. He let out a content sigh, nosed Orlando's hair, inhaled deeply, and sighed again when Orlando moved down to lightly swirl his tongue over the tip of his cock.

Elijah's heartbeat quickened, and his cheeks flushed. He didn't know which was better, the silky touch or the cooling breath, but he felt sort of blissful.

“I love you,” he murmured softly, and Orlando took him in deep by way of reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: r18.04 Meek, s60 Drabble Madness (through fms07 Froday Madness Amnesty)  
> Community: [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](http://fffc.livejournal.com)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
